User talk:Rosequartzish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Millard High RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:AFM-Aeolos.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlankyXP (Talk) 22:07, 2011 May 29 Hi. :O Ello'. Um, may I be able to add a briefly description of Delainey on my family article?. Or perhaps you can do it (since I don't know very well Delainey) Thanks. K Y☆ So Fool 17:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) All the Right Reasons *Hello! I was bored, so I made my own version of Shea and Siobhan in the Sims 3. Whee. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Trees of the Evergreen *It looks very awesome. MUCHO GRACIAS! It's very accurate to his appearance, and the skin color's better than before. :o Just one, very minor quip; Dominick kinda has more arched eyebrows (but not too arched). --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *What kind of colored pencils do you use? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Ah, I see. :O All I have is Crayola...sniffle. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) My Little Brother Watches My Little Pony It really depends on what you want to add to your game. If you want strip clubs, food trucks, more instruments, high rise apartments, vampires, and basically anything in the city you should get Late Night. If you want trampolines, more involved careers, robots, time machines, and being able to blow stuff up you should get Ambitions. If you want cafes, tombs, mummies, travel, and vacation homes you should get World Adventures. If you want dogs, cats, horses, unicorns, and ice cream trucks you should get Pets. And if you want pranks, boarding schools, prom nights, imaginary friends, and new clothes for all ages you should get Generations. Note that every expansion pack except Generations has a new world to play in. So if you're sick of playing in the same place but badly want Generations there are a lot of awesome worlds on the exchange on The Sims 3 website. Hope I helped. BTW, you should make your Avatar Aeolos on The Sims 3 website. The default one makes you look like a n00b. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 00:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. BTW, you get 1,000 Free SimPoints if you get World Adventures and register your copy. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 00:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. You can get SimPoints by buying the cards at the store. The cards look like this. $10 = 1,000 SimPoints. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 00:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ambitions. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 01:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol I dunno. Make them get married? :P --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 02:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol if they have babies, share the pics. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 11:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm just pointing them on an island in a town called Riverview. Create-A-World's complicated to use, but I've seen amazing things made by with it, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyqGPygTS6E Setra. However, you need World Adventures to download it. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 17:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 17:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol what the ladies man. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, since the Boone's lot is so big I made a stable for Daisy's horse on it (I got Pets a few hours ago ). I wanted to know if you could make her horse for me. I know you don't have Pets yet but you don't need to, you just need to download create-a-pet here, here, or here (scroll down to the bottom of the page) and then upload the horse to the exchange. Thanks. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Kay, thanks. Just downloaded. Crusade of the Nine *Alright. :o Uh, how do you want it set up...? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 02:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah. :o Do you want any subcategories? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 02:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) *I fixed the links on your navbar. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 05:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) They are Crappy, Crappy Nappers... *Heya. I don't have Annabelle's bandanna from the store, so I made substitutes. Which one do you think looks better on her? Also, how are you enjoying Ambitions and Generations? :o --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) *'Kay. Draw anything woth while with them? --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Edifice *Oh my. Sorry, for some reason, I don't remember receiving a notification that I received your talk page message. Um...maybe this weekend? I have a whole week off next week, so I'll be available then. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *Alright. I'll probably forget, so you might have to remind me. I have pretty bad memory. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Penguins can fly... underwater. Thank you. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 18:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Land's End }} }} Here's the tone: And uh...that's all. Grazie. Sorry to bother you on this fine afternoon.}} GGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEES Ohay. It's fine you didn't control my characters, I'm just glad I don't have to make them not go on the trip... again. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 02:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) It probably will go slow, like always. xD --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. When I'm not on it seems like everything happens, a prime example is last night. I had too much homework. >_> --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Well. I got all my homework done and I just finished reading the comments I missed so its fine now. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 21:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) That's the thing about getting old, Shepard. The platitudes get just as old. Maybe you could make the eyes a little more...sharpish at the ends? Kinda like his Mii. And maybe lighten the lines below his eyes. Otherwise, it is very fantabulous.}} Love is in Blooooom! A beautiful bride, a handsome groom~ }} And the Crystal Kingdom anthem, can you learn it in a day? Hai, Julia. Just wondering a little thing: you own the limited 'edition of pets? :o in the walls 01:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, lucky day~ Heh, I have the Limited Edition that comes with a pet store, that apparently doesn't want to upload in mine since I bought it in April. So, it's kind of a give away, I don't want to waste it. Would you like to have it? in the walls 01:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Is a community lot where you can buy exclusive things for pets. But I can't upload it in my game, it has always been difficult for me to upload things. It's okay if you don't want it. (Lol, I sound desperate.) in the walls 01:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ENEMIES EVERYWHERE! We now have a dog and Alistair is still the dumbest one in the party. Thank the Jews for a Four-Day Weekend The Elusive FedEx Arrow Does, um... 5:00 PM EST sound good? I -might- have to go grocery shopping with my dearest mother soon.}} )}} }} }} I missed the new Adventure Time ;_; I want the Apple! It's mine, not yours! Give me the Apple! THAT IS MAHOGONY! Draws for my buddy I drew you this picture of one of your characters, I hope you like it. A;so, I know she's not in THIS RP, but I messegesed you here because... why not? Beware The Otakus (talk) 21:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) We gonna go, walkin' through the park every day So you're gettin' a new computer after all, huh?}} The National Bank }} New Leaf Hey Jules, you have time to stop by the chat and also in my town. I got some new stuff there. Beware The Otakus (talk) 18:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Like the sailor said, quote, "Ain't that a hole in the boat!" Aside from the huge jaw and nose, I think I kinda liked the original Annabelle better, but idk. As for Shikoba, which download link are you using?}} And uh, I dunno. The voice is one reason (the original one had a normal voice), and also, she looked a lil' more pretty (in the front), I guess. The eyes also looked a little more better. But her jaw and nose do look more normal in the new one. Well, there's your problem. }} I'll be Thinkin' 'bout You oh, thank you! so, how've you been? --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 22:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) i've never been to a concert. who'd you go see? --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 00:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ooh. concerts never come here, so i don't wanna bug my parents to drive me far for something like that, and my sister isn't much into music. and lol i dont know who either of those are --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 20:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) i think a lot of concerts tend to go to Nashville, which isn't too far of a drive, but like i said i don't wanna bug my parents. and idk shes a freak ooh. was Emblem3 good? --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 20:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) i think she gets it from my dad, who outright does not like music. like, she at least just doesn't care much about it, but she does like it. did that make sense orz what was the one song? and lol you dont know hearing damamge until you've gone to an enclosed area where the music gets to the level of a jet engine taking off and 100+ screaming kids. --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 01:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC) El goddamn Dorado! Maybe we could try tomorrow, at like 4 or 5 PM? I usually play the game around that time.}} I'm having trouble connecting to you. :/ Beware The Otakus (talk) 20:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Something went wrong. I'll be back, it might just take a while. Beware The Otakus (talk) 20:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what's going on, I tried 3 times to get back but ever time there was an error. I'm just done Beware The Otakus (talk) 21:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Bling Bling }} Do you have Invitations turned on in your StreetPass settings? :o}} }} This Goes By Quickly. Sure go ahead. --Secretive13 Dreamers of the Day }} I Just Wanna Feel This Moment whoops sorry for not respondin to this for a while i've been busy and i kinda forgot to respond for a while orz my dad's a lamebutt in general and now that i think of it, my sister's more like my mom, as in just not listening to it much oh, are that the guys who did that song i've been hearing on the radio a lot lately, Chloe? i don't like it that much personally but it's better than like One Direction. i guess that part doesn't apply now ( ) but still, cool! --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 02:21, September 3, 2013 (UTC) oh, really? yeah, that'll probably make it closer to how you'd like it to be. and lol boy band robots im using that from now on out of curiosity, why were you in Tenneesee? --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 21:20, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sully, it belongs in a museum. Also, happy early birthday, just in case I'm not online on the actual day. :o}} Do What U Want wow i am the absolute best at responding to talk page messages i bet you even forgot we had a conversation anyway, i hope that your album will be just what you and your sister want so as to prevent her from screeching. i know ARTPOP sure seems to be coming along really well and really? good job i wish i could come up with things like that easily oh, i just assumed since you said "over" you meant literally above. how'd the tournament go? --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 03:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) it's okay i shouldnt have put off responding so much oh, i see. you're still buying it even though you're disappointed? yep! comes out in less than a week and i'm really really excited yeah, i get what you were saying now. and lol yeah sorry again// but congratulations if it was a success! --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 01:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC) did i say you? i meant to say her, dunno how i made that mistake. and yeah, that makes sense well, thank you. people who've listened to leaks seem to be enjoying themselves so i'm sure it'll be good --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 22:23, November 6, 2013 (UTC) yeah it's come out, but i don't have earbuds so i haven't listened to it yet some of those were from Lady Gaga (actually one was off ARTPOP), but not all of them. they were just all songs i felt like singin because i like catchy songs hmm? also they mere talkin about MKTO last week on the radio and i think they played one of their songs but i can't remember which --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 17:02, November 16, 2013 (UTC) i was really bored lol oh, right. i can't really remember anything about the song anyway --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 21:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) field trips with no one to talk to do that --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 22:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) i'm not good at talking to people i don't know i mean, i had one friend on there, and there were a few other people i talked to a little, but they mostly stayed to themselves too i wasn't like silent the whole time or anything --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 22:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) wow #rude yeah, that does sound like fun but on all our field trips we go on a bus(es) so there's less people that would do that lol --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 01:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) lol i'm just joking, it's fine it was a Physics field trip, we went to Gatlinburg and did a few different things like indoor skydiving and why did you get rocks what was the purpose for --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 22:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) eh, it was kinda underwhelming tbh. like i think i was bad at doing the position you needed to go higher up, and they only let us do it for like a minute or two so everyone could go ooh, i see was there a reason why there were so many brachiopods? --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 19:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) oh, i see. lol i have no clue what fossils are around here because i don't have much interest in geology like gems are nice but thats it --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 22:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) oh, well you seem to have had some fun at least. and what in the world is lapidary --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 23:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC) uhhh.... no, i'm not quite sure what you mean on an unrelated note you have a 3DS right? we should trade FCs --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 03:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC) OOOOOH yeah i've seen those i replied to your message on tumblr with my code --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 18:21, December 1, 2013 (UTC) oooooh i see. that does sound p fun did you have either of the games i said? well i dont play NL anymore but --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 19:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) good job yeah, i'd say it's really good. it's probably the second best Mario Kart imo, if you're into the series --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 03:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) well, if you enjoyed those two you'll probably enjoy MK7. unless the only thing you enjoyed was double characters/bikes but, the eShop is fairly good at having demos, not the best, but there's some nice games with demos like Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, Fire Emblem: Awakening, and Phoenix Wright Ace Attourney: Dual Destinies. and yeah the Zelda series is really nice although i've heard bad things about the new one no, i didn't --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 22:01, December 9, 2013 (UTC) you should try the Awakening demo the Fire Emblem series son muy excelente Nintendo knows their top sellers still sell even at full price so they think like a company some games will eventually become Nintendo Selects probably so they'll be cheaper then oh, cool how was it? --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 18:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) holden hasn't played Awakening yet and idk about blanky yeah, i know and ew you buy used games oh, cool are dinosaur eggs that fragile? --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 20:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) i wouldn't say they're obsessed i on the other hand... well i'd go used for $20 less too, but GameStop only makes it $5 cheaper so i think it's worth it to support the developers. i guess if i looked around i could find it cheaper but most stores that aren't GameStop are retro-focused, so i couldn't buy new anyway oh, i see i guess i figured she'd know --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 23:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) i noticed you were playing the FE13 demo a while back, and then i saw your post (i meant to tell you to get FE13 but oh well too late) and now i've seen you playing it FE13 so i've now gotten 6 friends to play FE13. how are you enjoying it? well, a retro-focused place would charge similarly high so they don't get ripped off. if a game is rare, then its price is gonna go up, especially with as popular as the AC series is now oh, alright i thought she would've read up on it and ordered it or something --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 00:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Drag Queen. I can't think of a creative message title right now. Hey. :D I know, I question why I left this wiki. I think it was because I lost track and wasn't interested enough to gain speed. But it's nice to talk to you again. :D I miss the RP so much. I don't know how to reenter it though. Also, cool for watching Big Windup! :D I need to rewatch it or finish watching it. But, glad to talk again, thanks for bringing me back onto this nostalgia and feels trip. XD Now I'm gonna try and find a way to return. Peace Out!I'm off to find 10 million fireflies! 22:13, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I wished they dubbed the second season. But yeah, since Kat coincidentally decided to return also, I can read the comments that you said describing what happened. I mean if you want to explain further go ahead, but it's a good time to catch up. :D Peace Out!I'm off to find 10 million fireflies! 00:37, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I feel like they are supposed to make me like Mihashi or Abe, but I love Tajima. Peace Out!I'm off to find 10 million fireflies! 01:16, January 27, 2014 (UTC) It was an awesome subplot which I loved. XD Hanai and Tajima were my two favorite characters. Peace Out!I'm off to find 10 million fireflies! 23:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Talkin' Hey Julia, wanna chat? I've been wanting to for while and you haven't showed up. Beware The Otakus (talk) 23:26, February 12, 2014 (UTC) My word, Thaddeus, you are quite the looker! And a full head of hair, swag me out! }} }} Sorry, it was so awkward, I didn't know what to say for most of it.}} And sorry that I was just sayin', "What? WHAAAT?" most of the time. lol your voice sounds really muffled on my 3DS. Or I'm just deaf. Probably the latter, since you seemed to hear me just fine.}} I swear my voice is at least a pitch higher than that in real life. But yeah, let's just hope say it's mic distortion.}} I thought you sounded like how you did in that video you made. For better or worse.}} I challenge my fate! How 'bout you? Did you play the game yet?}} Stahl, huh? I kinda had a feeling you'd like him. Personally, I barely used him beyond the chapter he was introduced. idk why, I don't dislike him. I made him marry Cherche. *combusts* (Also, he kinda looks like Aeolos, doesn't he?) Chrom and Lon'qu don't support each other, so you should probably pair 'em up with other peeps for better potential bonuses beyond Hit +10. But that's weird. In my game, Chrom seems to be one of the less fragile units. He's one of the few units I'm not afraid to leave alone. Vaike and Miriel often got smacked around, though (well, early in the game).}} The fact that I'm squeamish about romance isn't the only reason I don't like it, though. Most of the "proposal" conversations I've seen seem really awkward/out of place. Also, some of the possible pairings are really weird. (Like Donnel/Sully. lolwut.) But I suppose those aren't criticisms of the romance so much as its execution. Yeah, that'd work. Uh, I dunno...don't remember. }} Ohh. Yeah, that's probably what it progressed into. I mean, it's Siobhan and Sven. 'Course that's how it's going to turn out.}} You ain't even halfway through the game yet, c'mooon! *combusts* Whoa, awesome. Them biceps. Should I put it on his article?}} I think around 26 or 27? They look alright to me, but I guess I ain't an expert on muscles, neither.}} Yo Buddy Say have you been really busy lately, cause its been over too weeks since we've talked and I kinda miss having a chat with you. Beware The Otakus (talk) 03:39, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Put on your sad eyes and tell me that you care Hey, m8, I don't know if you know The Loved Ones because they never really got that big outside of Australia, but I suggest you check them out because they're super rad and I think you'd dig them. To me, they're almost like The Kinks, but Australian. Kat Baargeld (talk) 20:18, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for messaging me personally about this - I'll post a general comment in the thread just so everyone can read it Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:12, August 5, 2015 (UTC)